


Gotta Have It

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [110]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Girl Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I love girl Jensen seducing gay Jared.... 15 year old Jenny just went through a huge growth spurt. He new chest has got tons of boys after her. She wants the new ultra gay neighbor Jared. He lives with his partner across the street. She always sees him out jogging in his cut off tops, pigtails, and tiny shorts. He's very effeminate. She is obsessed with his massive cock that she sees flopping around though. Jenny decides to seduce him. She has to have that cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Have It

**Prompt** : I love girl Jensen seducing gay Jared.... 15 year old Jenny just went through a huge growth spurt. He new chest has got tons of boys after her. She wants the new ultra gay neighbor Jared. He lives with his partner across the street. She always sees him out jogging in his cut off tops, pigtails, and tiny shorts. He's very effeminate. She is obsessed with his massive cock that she sees flopping around though. Jenny decides to seduce him. She has to have that cock.

 

The change in her body seemed to have impressed everyone but the person she actually _wanted_ to impress. It happened over the summer, and people hardly even recognized her on the first day of school. Gone were the gawky limbs and flat chest. She’d turned into a curvy, graceful woman and her breasts attracted more than a couple men.

But not Jared Padalecki.

Yes, Jared was gay, but Jenny didn’t see why that could be a problem. She was gorgeous and even the gayest of man should be able to see that. Jenny certainly appreciated Jared’s figure, especially when he was running by her house every day in the tightest pair of shorts Jenny had ever seen, and his hair in _pigtails_. Jared was the epitome of gay, but the shorts left little to imagination and Jenny liked what she saw.

She would love if that massive cock was pounding inside her, making her scream and beg for mercy. She could suck him down and let Jared fuck her mouth until he was coming down her throat. Maybe he did have a partner that he was “committed to”, but a mouth was a mouth and Jenny’s pussy was tight. Really, there was no reason for Jared to turn her down.

She’d gone over to Jared’s house on more than one occasion, wearing her tightest, most low-cut shirts and batting her eyes prettily. She pursed her lips and asked so nicely for miscellaneous food items that went into the trash as soon as she got home. Jared always greeted her with a polite smile and not even _once_ looked down her shirt. Jenny was offering herself up on a silver platter and the man ignored her. It was not a phenomenon Jenny was used to and she _craved_ Jared’s cock. She fantasized about tearing his pants down and riding him until Jared forgot all about that silly partner of his.

Eventually Jenny got tired of beating around the bush. She was going to get that cock, and it was going to happen _today_. As soon as she was home from school she yelled to her possibly empty house that she was going over to Mr. Padalecki’s.

Jared answered the doorbell on the first chime and smiled at Jenny. “How can I help you, Jenny?”  
“I got locked out of my house,” Jenny lied. “Can I stay here for a little bit until one of my parents gets home?”

“Of course!” Jared ushered her inside. “I’m sorry you got locked out. It’s happened to the best of us and it’s never fun.”

“No, it’s not,” Jenny agreed. “I feel so stupid.” She crossed her arms and for God’s sake her tits were practically falling out of her shirt.

“No worries,” Jared said. “You can hang out here as long as you need to. Can I get you something to drink?”  
_Your come, dripping down my throat_. “No thank you. Mr. Padalecki.”   
“Call me Jared, Jenny. I think we’ve lived next to each other long enough to be on a first name basis, don’t you agree?”  
Jenny’s lip curled into a smile. “I do agree, very much so. And could I have a glass of water?”

“Of course,” Jared said. He turned his back to Jenny to get the glass and she peeled her shirt and bra off, leaving her in a skimpy skirt. Jared filled up a glass and when he swiveled to give it to jenny, he almost dropped it. “Jenny! Put your clothes back on!”

“No,” Jenny refused. She dropped her skirt so she was covered only with a pair of red lace underwear. “I want you, Jared. I want you to bend me over and fuck me until I scream, I want to feel your massive cock for _days_.”

“Not happening,” Jared insisted. “I’m gay, you’re 15 years old, and I have a partner.”

“It’s just sex,” Jenny pointed out. “No commitment, just a nice wet hole to fuck. You can do whatever you want to me.”

Jared looked hesitant so Jenny dropped her panties. She was naked and her pussy was wet with anticipation. “Come on, Jared. No one will ever know. It’s just fun, casual sex.”

“It’s so wrong,” Jared whispered.

“Just thing of me as a hole,” Jenny pursued. “A wet, willing pussy for you to fuck. You don’t even have to look at me.”

Jenny could see his resolve breaking. Men wanted sex, whether they were gay or straight, and a tight pussy like Jenny’s would feel good around any dick. “No one will ever find out,” Jared repeated firmly. “Ever.”   
“Of course,” Jenny agreed impatiently. “Come on, Jared, hurry!”

Jared dropped his shorts and Jenny saw his beautiful cock in all its glory. It wasn’t fully hard yet so Jenny crawled forward to take it into her mouth. She moaned around the silky flesh. Jared tasted so good and the little noises Jared tried to stifle fueled her lust. She didn’t even care that he was panting his partner’s name, it was still Jenny’s mouth that was pleasuring Jared so wonderfully.

When he was fully erect, she lay down on the couch with her legs spread. “Go, fuck me!”

“Jesus,” Jared muttered. “Momma was right, I’m going to hell.” He rolled a condom on and Jenny pouted. She would love to have Jared’s baby growing inside her.

Jenny’s pussy was leaking and her body arched in pleasure as Jared sunk inside her. “You’re so wet,” Jared groaned. “Wet and tight. Bet you’re a fucking virgin, huh?”  
“Yes,” Jenny panted. “Fuck me hard, I can take it!”

Jared easily obliged, his cock filling her up in a way that Jenny knew no other man could. She’d probably never have sex as perfect as this again. Jared’s hands were digging into her hips and Jenny would have bruises tomorrow, a reminder of their tryst. Jared’s cock slid in and out of her and Jenny’s pussy felt sore already. “Oh, oh, oh!”

Jared’s finger went to her pussy and teased her clitty. Jenny shrieked and her orgasm hit her, washing over both of them. “Fuck,” Jared growled. Jenny felt his come fill the condom and Jenny moaned loudly. _She’d_ made Jared Padalecki come. It was ecstasy.

“No one can ever know,” Jared repeated.

“Don’t worry,” Jenny said. “As far as anyone knows, I got locked out of my house and you took good care of me before I could get back in.”  
“Are you really locked out of your house?” Jared asked suspiciously.

Jenny’s lips curled into a smirk. “Nope.”

**Author's Note:**

> open to prompts!!


End file.
